


Mystic Messenger // Tumblr Headcanons!

by stxrs



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff, Gen, Mint Eye, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, NSFW headcanons, RFA, Tumblr Headcanons, headcanons, sometimes ficlets?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrs/pseuds/stxrs
Summary: All of the headcanons from my Tumblr blog collected in this fic. Tumblr: mysticswercy.Currently, requests are OPEN.





	1. RFA + V + Saeran: Comparing the Dick Sizes.

Jumin:

  * Long. Will hit THE spot continiously. 
  * Also thick too, so definitely not recommended for a first time.  ~~start stretching with seven first~~
  * ~~This man is a sex god and he knows it~~
  * He knows what he is, so that makes him a lot more confident.
  * “Who said you are allowed to cum?” IS A NIGHTMARE
  * and so is sex after three rounds
  * May the force be with you mc



Zen:

  * Thicker, but not longer.
  * ~~but he was so close i swear~~
  * again, a sex god
  * ~~again, wont hesitate~~
  * the type of guy who would proudly carry the xl condom box at a drugstore don’t deny it
  * also he’s a lot faster than jumin so on a quickie maybe he can outdo jumin who knows



V:

  * Don’t @ me  . My boy is THICK AND YOU KNOW IT.
  * I feel like it’s a bit longer than average but he wins the spot with thickness… 
  * I mean just think of him
  * Now remove the clothes
  * It’s MATH
  * With V things are nice and slow, it’s love making. So it feels double special since a) constant kisses & compliments. b) the d… how can one skip THAT d
  * will never see himself as one but oh my god…
  * ~~walking sex machine~~



Saeran:

  * OBVIOUSLY??? WHO HERE IS SURPRISED
  * average length… extra thicc ;)
  * seriously
  * we’re talking about truly, really: the true thick here
  * it’s  ~~if he was longer he could replace zen easily~~  thick
  * ~~maybe even jumin with angry sex~~
  * is usually soft however when not. . 
  * rip mc’s legs you will be missed



Seven:

  * They’re twins. but still, I think it’s average length and average thick i mean it can’t be same.
  * ~~it really cant i looked it up~~
  * ~~seven just has the type for the average dick don’t come at me i love him :(~~
  * he roleplays a lot so he uses a lot of toys too, which makes the fun equal
  * priest kink
  * ~~remember the time when he and the mc fucked under ‘holy water’ because she has sinned yeah me too~~



~~Yoosung:~~

  * im sorry :(
  * ~~but hey you can always get the surgery am i right~~



 


	2. Jumin + Saeran Comforts A Stressed MC in College

##  **Jumin**

⦁ MC is on her finals week and even though she studied, after taking the first exam she was stressed because it was too hard. The professor didn’t even ask what was told in the class, so she felt terrified because she could fail this year if things didn’t go so well.

⦁ Too terrified.

⦁ At first Jumin didn’t notice because he was drowned in work too, however after a few days or so he noticed that MC was avoiding his calls and postponing their dates, so he decided to check up on her.

⦁ When he opened the door to MC’s apartment, he didn’t expect to see her crying surrounded by textbooks and papers.

⦁ “Honey?” He says calmly as he gets closer to her.

⦁ “Why are you crying? Is everything okay?”

⦁ Then he pulls her into a hug but she tries to get rid of him.

⦁ “Jumin I really don’t ha–”

⦁ “MC. You know how stubborn I am, it’ll be more logical if you just tell me from the start.”

⦁ “I just. . I’m scared, Jumin. If I fail this week I’m losing my scholarship. And if that happens I can never ever have a chance to get a proper education and I’ve been studying for fourteen hours. . I really just want to be–”

⦁ Fourteen hours? He wasn’t having any of it after hearing that.

⦁ “MC, is your exam tomorrow? The one you were studying for 14 hours?”

⦁ “Yes, modern physics. . ”

⦁ “I think fourteen is more than enough. How about you have a dinner break? I’m assuming that you have been ignoring food too, because of all this stress. ”

⦁ “You don’t understand, I–”

⦁ “Honey, I’ve been in college too. I’m sorry to interrupt you, however after that much studying, you’re going to do it! And even if you do fail, first of all, no one will leave you. Know that. What if you do? Then you’ll apply for another college. But you’re not going to. Okay? ”

⦁ “You may not believe in you, MC but I do. You’re one of the smartest women I have ever met and fourteen hours? You’re going to get an amazing score.”

⦁ And after that, Jumin made sure that MC was comfortable at the rest of the day. He was unsurprisingly a good nurturer, so after they had dinner at her favourite restaurant they went to their favourite spots in the city and had some good wine. Not too much, of course.

⦁ In the end of the night, they came to Jumin’s place and cuddled all night long.

⦁ And the first thing MC heard during the morning along with the smell of fresh strawberry pancakes was: “I believe in you, my love.”

##  **Saeran**

⦁ He knew it right away. Lmao, you didn’t think that he wouldn’t notice what he had been through for years, did you?

⦁ But he first noticed when MC started to leave the bed at nights and wouldn’t come back until a good 8 hours, then sleep four about four hours and study again until dinner.

⦁ He tried to confront her that she was overworking herself, he was in college too after mint eye and he really tried to reassure her hard because it wasn’t something to stress about that much and no matter why it occured, stress was stress. It could destroy someone easily.

⦁ That’s why he had been trying to be both supportive and firm about how much MC worked, doing things like giving her nuts, veggies, fruits and smoothies as she studied to clear her mind.

⦁ However after coming home from a class, he knew that ‘supportive’ had to be over when he saw MC crying while she was holding on to the textbook as if her life depended on it.

⦁ “Angel? I thought that I told you to stop. . Eight hours ago? My god, MC,” He started to run towards her, only for her to yell.

⦁ “You don’t understand, do you?”

⦁ He sighed, listening. “Then tell me, baby. Tell me what I don’t understand because nothing will get better if you keep being stressed,”

⦁ “Do you know how hard it was for me to get into this school, get this scholarship? Do you know how everyone, and I do mean everyone in my family believes that I’m the 'revelutionary’ person to get the chance to have a career? But if I fail these, which I will because my first exams were– god. God. . God, I can’t fail Saeran. I can’t fail after all those sacrifices, all the mo–”

⦁ “I just. . After all of this I feel like I’m just an idiot and maybe that’s why I have to work harder than anyone!”

⦁ “Alright, listen to me. Let’s just say that you did lose your scholarship. There are thousands of way to get your scholarship back, believe me. And you can transfer if you want? Angel, there are a lot of ways for you to get yourself out of this, I swear. Do you know what I see when I look at you?”

⦁ “Not really, I mean I wouldn’t date me.”

  * ~~mc can you stop~~



⦁ Saeran rolled his eyes but spoke anyway, “I see a beautiful, smart, lovely woman. My lovely, smart woman. The woman I love for everything she has but especially her wonderful mind.– There is nothing that I would change about you, nothing. Well, expect for how you see yourself when you can see what I see. ”

⦁ He went on. “I love you, MC. But if you keep stressing like this,  you’re going to lose everything. Do you want that?”

⦁ “But what if I don’t? ”

⦁ “I’ve been there, MC. I can’t force you to agree, however know this; even if you succeed this stress will cost you a lot. And if it goes on for long enough, it will cost you something unreturnable.” After that Saeran placed a soft kiss on her lips, then held her hand to give it a light, reassuring squeeze.

⦁ “Let’s prepare you a hot bath, then cook dinner together and watch TV all night– I promise I won’t leave your side.”

⦁ “Okay. Hey, Saeran,”

⦁ “Yes?”

⦁ “I love you.”

⦁ “I love you too.”


End file.
